Talk:Setsuna F. Seiei
Someone Assist in Page Clean-up! Guys, this page is getting filled with more stuff from new guys and their coding abilities aren't really that impressive. Please help out in cleaning up this page, especially those added images, at times, it's really about 00 Raiser and no Setsuna at all. Wasabi 05:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :You have a point there... Some of the images will have to be removed, but there are others that can be put to good use (for example, "Setsuna F. Seiei the first True Innovator" image is pretty good). I can do the clean-up with the images and I will eventually run a full revision/clean-up of the whole article as I did about half a year ago. :Marcos 00:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Memento Mori 3 or repaired 2? Guys, I need some data confirmation over Memento Mori No. 3. Was that one the repaired unit of 2 or actually #3? I want to make sure the history is accurate. Wasabi 10:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Dub says Memento Mori station 2. From what I remember, most of the subs point to Memento Mori II. --Bronx01 22:25, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah well that was always confusing because it could mean series II or the original second one that's repaired. They didn't actually say they repaired the damn thing. Wasabi 22:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :XD that's true. Through, there is no hint that there are series, so assuming there are anything can be hurtful to the content... :You can just say Memento Mori II if you want. --Bronx01 22:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Movie Ending for Setsuna People, I have a question of what exactly happens to Setsuna and the 00 QanT at the end of the movie. Is Setsuna teleported somehow to JupiterGaeaman788 23:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) What I heard is that after the battle with ELS, Setsuna opens a gateway to the home world and he travels with them. After 50 years of peace Setsuna, still in his young age but with a body corroded by ELS mark arrives at an aged Marina Ismail. He tells Marina how he finally came back and kept his promise. And outside her house is the OO QanT releasing GN Particles in the shape of wings. CrusaderRedG21 23:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Preliminary Edit Guys, since i haven't seen the movie myself and could only depend on the notes/spoilers of those who wrote on the forums, I only did a summary with minimal details. If you guys can fill in the blanks, that would be great. Wasabi 02:30, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'll piece it together from reviews trailers and summaries. I did some editing on Setsuna's page, but the movie plot is a different story entirely. I can do Graham, Descartes, and maybe Tieria's page. Lockon's honestly should be the easiest since it seems like he doesn't do much except rescue Allelujah and Marie.Gaeaman788 03:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't we put a hybrid of ELS and Innovator instead of Setsuna becoming an ELS? Although there is little known yet about his transformation but I guess a valid conclusion woould be that Setsuna became a hybrid of an ELS and Innovator since his body goes metallic from a corrosion with an ELS and he still retains his Innovator eyes. CorruptedToxic 04:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Setsunas Assumed GN Flag! Well I found a photo of HG 1/44 Flag Orbital Package Ver. it said to be released. When you look at the photo, it looks lke it has been upgraded with GN Tech. So I assume it might be the Flag that Setsuna uses in the Movie. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_UVRoF5dMi7U/TLZtAE6QD2I/AAAAAAAATcI/m0XLivS7-EE/s1600/2.jpg Dav7d2 03:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Question, what is the main website you found these images at? Do they have any other Gundam/Gunpla updatesGaeaman788 03:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I use Gundam Guys Blogspot, he always updates to the latest and greatest news about Gundam/Gunpla World. http://gundamguy.blogspot.com/ Dav7d2 16:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Heres a Pic of Setsunas Flag in Action! http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/1201/1286904476681.jpg Dav7d2 16:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Setsuna pictures Editors, we need more pics for Setsuna, especially concerning a bit of season 2 and the movie. Bronx, I noticed that (I think) the only main character you haven't massively edited on is Setsuna. If your time permits, could you get some pics from the movie?Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 01:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Another smartass has arrived... A stubborn guy (a new comer) insist to put Marina as Setsuna's love interest and vice versa in their info box, even though I've told him that we did not consider manga as a legitimate source here. Admins, please do something about this. This continues to happen lately (THIS TALKS MIGHT REMIND YOU 'BOUT THIS MATTER). Perhaps we should be more strict about the rules here... Pronunciation (talk) 12:40, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps you should have talked to him/her first? --Bronx01 (talk| ) 13:47, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Some idiot is putting them as husband and wife in their family box on both their pages nevermind that the manga isn't canon and was only a visual metaphor to boot. Very irresponsible. Cuoredel (talk) 04:53, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Too Much Info... Ok, I understad the importance of detail and all, but this Page is just jam packed with waaaaaay too much info. it's basicly a synposis of the entire show revovling that character, as well as the movie, and every other little bit you could cram in. Shorten this up, please. as well as the rest of the 00 related pages that has waaay to much in it. \ Ask User:Taikage about it. We've basically done the same thing with Unicorn.Gaeaman788 (talk) 01:14, April 4, 2013 (UTC) should do the same for that as well.Tyrox9 (talk) 07:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I see that nobody want to trim it. As a little push, I'll removed the whole thing to subpage for time being. If someone else care about this character enough, feel free to rewrite it in at least tenth of current length. --My girlfriend is a loli. 03:46, December 20, 2016 (UTC) A Trivia Question Here's an odd bit of coincidence: Brad Swaile, who voices Setsuna in the 00 dub, was the dub voice for Amuro Ray, right? Ribbons Almark - the original Meister of 0 Gundam, as well as Setsuna's final opponent in the series - was voiced in the Japanese version by Tohru Furuya(using a pseudonym), aka Amuro Ray. Is that something that should be mentioned in the Trivia section for both characters' articles, d'you think? RosenDrache (talk) 04:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC)